Your Voice Was The Soundtrack Of My Summer
by xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes
Summary: Miley has to spend her summer in a one-horse-town in the middle of nowhere at her aunts form and decides to hate evyerything. But then... she meets Nick. He's cocky. And a know-it-all. And they fall hopelessly for each other. But every summer ends someday
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all!**

**So, this is an idea i got at lunch today, simply after thinking of the lines 'Your Voice Was The Soundtrack Of My Summer', which i think is absolutely flawless by the way.**

**It's pretty late now and I couldn't proff-read it again, SO SORRY! Hope i can check it tomorrow, but i just wanted to quickly upload it cause it seemed like a good idea to me, though it's kind of 'HM-The Movie' and 'The Last Song'- Like. But whatever. It's gonna be my version of it ;)**

**If you give me a review it'll make my day! (;**

**Tell me if you want me to do it! Thanks a lot (:**

**PS: you can talk to me on twitter if you like ;) /Anna_Fresh Thank you for stopping and reading my story, means a LOT! (:**

**xoxoxoxo Anna**

* * *

><p>Miley kept smiling, even though he'd hang up five minutes ago. She still laid next to the speaker on her bed, smiling madly at the phone and keeping it next to her heart, hoping she could keep him close this way. She couldn't wait to see him again, feel his breath on her skin again and feeling the touch of his hands on hers. She couldn't wait to be there again. To have another summer like this.<p>

The summer that changed her life.

Miley stumpled out of the stuffy train and sighed while overlooking the platform she just arrived on. Obviously her aunt had forgotten her. Or maybe she simply didn't wanted her. Maybe she hoped Miley would get lost on this huge train station and would die poor and alone on the streets of Texas. Gosh, Texas, even the name of that cow-state gave her Goosebumps. She sat down on her suitcase and ran her hands trough her hair while sighing frustrated. Of course her aunt wouldn't want her to die poor and alone in this god-damn state, at least she hoped so. According to her mother Julie was actually pretty excited to see 'Little-Miley' again, it had been 5 years since she saw her niece the last time. The problem: Miley didn't want to be here at all. She was almost and adult after all! But – of course – her parents thought it'd be the best for her. She should go 'back to her roots'. Yeah, that was the official version. The truth was: They wanted more time alone, more time to be able to fight with each other and yell and scream their lungs out without an annoying teenager in the room next door who could freak. They wanted to get their divorce without any stress of their only child. So Miley got pushed away to some one-horse-town in the middle of nowhere alias Texas. Sure, Texas is technically not the smallest of all states, but for Miley – grown up in LA since she was 6 – it WAS the end of the world.

'MILEY! BABY!', she looked up as she heard somebody yell her name and saw a thin blonde woman running the platform along, waving and jumping like crazy. Miley turned her head quickly and hoped nobody would've seen this awkward appearance of her aunt. GOSH, this was too embarrassing for words!

"MILERRSSS!", her aunt finally arrived the uncomfortable-looking teenager and pulled her into a tight hug. "Julie.. Aunt Julie… You're crushing me!", Miley squeezed but hugged her back. She had always liked her aunt, she was a pretty chill and laid-back person, quite the opposite to her sister – Miley's Mom: always in a rush, never had time to spend some quality time with her so-called family or just drinking a coffee in silence, she was always in a hurry and up to get something, finish something or start something new, actually it was pretty annoying sometimes. Alone the sound of her aunts soft voice gave Miley chills, let out she was jumping up and down on a crowded platform while screaming her niece's name.

Julie pulled away and looked at the brown-haired teenager smiling. "You look so good darling! I mean.. Wow! Look at you! You're a lady!"

Miley laughed. "Thanks Auntie! You look pretty good yourself, you know? You got no day older since I saw you the last time!"

"Awww… Crawler!", Julie chuckled and hit her niece playfully on the arm. "Come on, the truck is waiting outside!", she grabbed Mileys suitcase and started walking towards the exit. Miley just grabbed her bag that was still lying on the floor and ran after her.

The drive from Dallas to took them almost 3 hours and Miley got more frustrated with every mile. Dallas was civilization at least. This was…. Only dust and corn-fields and cows and BLEAH. The civilization died with every new mile a little bit more. It made her frustrated, she kept staring at her cell-phone, hoping she wouldn't lose the last chance of keeping in contact with the real-world with the mobile network. But – of course – it was gone an hour after they left Dallas downtown and drove along the dusty highway.

Another hour later Julie stopped the truck and smiled at Miley. "We're here Smiley. Welcome at singing hills."

Miley looked out of the dirty car-window and felt like screaming. This was worse than she imagined. A little farm-house and a huge barn, corn-fields behind the house and a lot of ugly animals like cats, chicken and an old dog laying or walking around, starring tired at her. She swallowed hard and threw the car door open.

"You like it?", her aunt asked still smiling and hopped out of the car.

"If I like it? I… ", hate it? Abhor it? Haunt it? Wanna burn it down? "It's.. kind of… nice."

"Oh hey Julie!", she heard another voice and searched for the male person the voice would belong to and saw a curly-haired boy standing on the side of the barn and smiling widely.

"Nick!", my aunt called and her smile grow even bigger. That woman has some serious problems. She's smiling all the time. For the wrong reasons.

They boy, I guess his name was Nick, nodded and ambled slowly towards us and the car. "So…that's her?", he asked and looked straight in my eyes before turning his head to my aunt again and lean against the old truck.

"Yeah, that's Miley, my niece."

I didn't say anything, I just crossed my arms and glanced at that Nick-Jerk. Who did he think he was for looking at me like that? King of the barn or something? I'm impressed.

"Hey.", he said and stared at me again. "I'm Nick."

"I Already figured.", I snapped and glared at him again. "Good for you."

He chuckled and crossed his arms as well. "This is gonna be an interesting summer.", he mumbled and laughed quietly as he heard my snotty 'PAH.'

"I see it, you guys are gonna get along with each other.", my aunt smiled and hauled up my staircase of the backseat again. "You wanna show her around Nick?"

"No thanks!", I answered before he could even think of opening his pretty cowboy-mouth. "I'm gonna cope."

And with that turned around and trudged – where actually? Nevermind, I just wanted to get away from this wasteland and this cocky guy.

This summer was gonna be the worst of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my fellow readers :) I know, I know, it's absolutely unbelievable but i really managed it to FINALLY write the 2nd chapter of this story :)

I know, you waited long and are propably dissapointed that this chapter is so much suck-ish, it's short and horribly written. I am sorry. But Nick and Miley are going to get to know each other a little more the next chapters so I hope you can forgive me and stick on this story anyway :)

I would be enthusiastic if you could leave me some reviews (I am THANKFUL for constructive critic and if you tell me what you don't like!) and if you got some ideas/questions/worries, whatever, let me know!

Thank you, i love you all :)

**-Nicks POV—**

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw her stumbling away with a furious expression on her face. Julie next to me chuckled and shrugged slightly. "That's her. Told you she wouldn't be too enthusiastic to be here. Her mom told me she practically had to force her taking a step inside that plane…"

I laughed again. "Yeah, it's kind of obvious…"

"She'll get used to it. She grew up here until she was five, you don't lose something like that."

I pulled up my eyebrow and looked at her serious. "Seems like she did."

"Give her time.", the blonde woman smiled and ruffled through my hair. "Wanna have dinner with us?"

"Sure.", I smiled.

**-Mileys POV—**

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. So, I'm stuck here. ALL SUMMER LONG. I slowly started to get it. This was bad, like REALLY bad! I kicked against a stupid stone lying on the ground and let out a sound sounding like 'UARGH!'.

I just wanted to go back home. I didn't care if my parents would yell at each other, if they liked they should beat each other up, I DID NOT CARE. I just wanted to see my friends and be able to get a friggin' mobile network! I could DIE here and I wouldn't even be able to tweet it!

I sat down in the dusty sand behind the barn and sighed frustrated. How good were the chances for an earthquake hitting Texas right now so my parents would beg me to fly home? I guess not exactly great.

"Miley?"

I turned my head quickly as I heard the voice behind me – his voice. Great. Not only that I have to deal with the life I'm used to, being virtually shut down for the summer, I also gotta deal with…. This. This Cowboy. COWboy. Gosh.

"What?", I snapped and turned my head away.

"Dinner's ready. Julie said I should tell you.", he answered and breathed loud enough for me to hear how annoyed he was.

"Ok.", I stood up and glanced at him. "Whatever is your problem, if I-"

He took his hands up and looked at me defensive. "Wooah, calm down! No need to hit me or something!"

I looked at him puzzled. "I wasn't planning on hitting you!"

"You sure?", he asked and suddenly a stupid grin broke over his face. "Cause it seemed like you wanted to hurt me really bad."

When I saw his stupid grin I couldn't do anything, I just had to yell at him. Awesome. There you have your vain, hysteric city girl. "If I'd walk around in clothes like that I would think twice about teasing someone! I mean, look at you!", I shot him a pejorative look. "I mean, like where did you get that shirt from? Your Mom? And she bought it in the 80s?"

Suddenly his grin disappeared and I smirked and looked at him provocatively.

But he didn't reply at all. He just made a 180° spin and walked back to the house. I stared after him puzzled. Did I say something wrong?

But why did I actually care? Oh, wait, right. I didn't.

**An hour later**

I sighed and knocked gently on the front door. After another hour sitting on a dusty ground without doing something that would actually make sense I decided to go back to Julie and try coping with…. Texas. And I was hungry too.

My aunt opened the door after only a few seconds. "There you are! I just wanted to go and seek for you! Where is Nick?"

"Uhm.. Nick?", I answered slowly. "Why should I know where he is?"

"He was looking for you… didn't you see him?", she answered and looked at me with a worried expression on her pretty face.

"Well…", I started and my bad conscience hit me. "Actually he did, but then… I said something and he just…left. I thought he would be here…"

Julie closed the door behind me and led me to the small kitchen. "What did you say?"

"It wasn't like something bad.. Well.. I just said something about his shirt and the 80s. And his mom, but I didn't mean to hurt him or something.. But, what is that for a kind of guy? I was just joking and-"

"So.. you said something about his mom?", my aunt interrupted me and looked at me with a serious expression.

"…Yes?", I said quietly. "Why? Is something wrong with her?"

Julie let out a loud sigh and started doing the dishes in the sink. "She's dead Miley."  
>"What?", I shrieked.<p>

"She died like a half year ago. Breast-cancer."

I could feel how my face became pale. "I- I didn't know…I didn't meant to insult her!"

"I know Sweetie… Nick is just being really sensitive when it comes to her. Her dead… pretty much made him lose his feet off the ground. He has always been kind of a mamas-boy."

"Oh.", I just stared on the floor and didn't really know what to say. "I'm sorry for him."

"Yeah I know… Now He and his dad are living alone on their farm, like half a mile away from here. He often comes over to help me, me and his dad are friends since like kindergarten. "

I suddenly felt ashamed for being so mean to him. Maybe I just got his whole behavior wrong. Maybe he just wanted to be friendly or something… Maybe the people in Texas just were weird.

I sighed and stood slowly up. "Can you tell him I'm sorry when he's here the next time?"

"Why don't you tell him by yourself?", my aunt asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know…He probably hates me now."

She only smiled. "Oh darling, he doesn't. Nick isn't like that, and you couldn't know about his mom. He's gonna calm down and understand. I bet you guys are going to be good friends, he's a nice guy."

"Sure he is.", I mumbled and made my way up the stairs. "I'm tired, is it OK if I go to bed?"

"Of course Sweetie! Have a good night and sweet dreams!", she smiled at me and winked.

I waved and left the living room. When I came into the guest room I collapsed onto the bed and took a few deep breathes. I felt really sorry for Nick, not even he deserved to lose his mom. I felt ashamed as I thought about how often I wished my mom wasn't there so I could do whatever I wanted without a punishment. But If I thought about it… I loved her. Of course I dead, I mean, she was my mom.

I quickly go changed and crawled underneath the comfy blankets. I pulled my Blackberry out and checket one last time if I had a network. Of course I hadn't. I sighed and threw my phone on the bedside table. Then I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**(:**


End file.
